lifetime_little_womenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tammie Jackson
Tammie Jackson guest stars as Minnie Ross' mother on Little Women: Atlanta. Background Tammie is the mother of Little Women: Atlanta cast member Minnie Ross. Tammie and her daughter Minnie have a close relationship as mother and daughter. When Minnie was born, Tammie was eighteen years old and a single mother. She was the one who had to deal with people bullying Minnie throughout her childhood, and up to this day she does not hesitate to stand up for her daughter. A notable example of Tammie standing up for her daughter is in the Season 2 episode of Little Women: Atlanta titled, "Tammie Turns Up". When Minnie tells Tammie that Juicy threw her a baby shower to find out if she was really pregnant, she tells Minnie that she will "drag" Juicy. When Juicy and Minnie agree to meet up at a restaurant to talk about what happened at the baby shower between each other, Tammie tags along (to Juicy's surprise). After Minnie and Juicy chat about the incident a little bit, Tammie puts in her two cents. She tells Juicy that she's the devil and, that she once stated that people want to be like her. She also tells Juicy that she's from Chattanooga, and she will whoop her a**. Then Tammie picks up Juicy's plate of chicken wings and ranch dressing and dumps them on top of Juicy's head. She tells Juicy if she keeps questioning her daughter, Juicy will have more than chicken wings on her head. In the episode titled, "Beach Bound", it is revealed that Juicy filed a restraining order against Tammie. The restraining order requested that Tammie stay 200 yards away from Juicy. She also had to go to court over the matter. The restraining order said that Juicy got hit in the head with the bowl that the chicken wings were in. Juicy, Tammie, and Minnie go to court in the episode titled, "Law and Disorder". The restraining order was lifted, since the incident was only a first offense. In the state of Georgia, you can't put a restraining order on someone if the incident hasn't happened before. Even after the restraining order was lifted, Juicy still chose to avoid Tammie. Tammie joins the cast of Little Women: Atlanta in the Season 2 reunion episode titled, "Reunion Part 1". After the footage of Tammie dumping chicken wings on Juicy is shown, Tammie says she always had to deal with people bullying Mininie. She says she knew that Minnie was pregnant because she was there for Minnie with everything that happened to her. She says she got out of character when she threw those chicken wings on Juicy and lost control. She says that she isn't sorry for what she did. Juicy says she didn't threaten Minnie, hit her, or throw anything at her. Tammie says that Juicy has motives. Minnie tells Juicy to shut up, and starts talking mess about her. Tammie tells Juicy that she wanted to be Minnie, and wants Minnie. Reunion host Kevin Frazier asks Tammie if she's making an insinuation that there were some romantic feelings that Juicy had towards Minnie...... In "Reunion Part 2"....... In the season 3 episode titled "Bobbleheads Will Roll", Juicy didn't attend Minnie's housewarming party because she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of being around Minnie and Tammie at the same time and didn't have time for any drama. In Season 4, after Minnie was diagnosed with Congestive Heart Failure, Tammie moved back in with Minnie temporarily, to make sure that she's taking care of herself. Biography Tammie Marie Jackson was born in Chattanooga, Tennessee. She has one daughter named Ashley "Minnie" Ross. Trivia * Tammie enjoys the soap opera show titled, "The Young and the Restless". Category:Guest Stars Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Minority Guest Stars Category:Parents Category:Female Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Reunion Guests Category:People who were born in the 1960s Category:The Jackson Family Category:LWATL Reunion Guests Category:Mothers Category:Parents of LWATL Cast Members Category:People who were born in July Category:Cancers Category:People who are from Tennessee